


Complementary

by lambcreamsoup



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira adores his boyfriend, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poetry reading, Some Plot, Some hand holding, head patting, small Yusuke character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambcreamsoup/pseuds/lambcreamsoup
Summary: Akira realizes that the opposite of Red is Green, but for Yusuke it's Blue.





	Complementary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while since I wrote something but i'm just going to cut straight to the case- I absolutely adore Yusuke and I HC that he reads poetry and literature a lot, so he makes a poem for Akira! 
> 
> Be warned my writing is a little rusty but this fic has helped a lot since it's all about what comes from the heart <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it!

"A flower with thorns."

"A rose."

“A group of flowers.”  
  
“Bouquet?”  
  
Akira looked down at the crossword in his lap and counted the boxes to see if the letters matched up, “Correct.” Looking down at his boyfriend resting his head next to him, he reached forward and brushed the navy strands away from his eyes. “You should work in the flowershop, Yusuke.” 

Yusuke smiled and rested himself under Akira’s touch, “Nonsense, then I wouldn’t have anytime to hang out with you.”  
  
“Sap.” As Akira smiled at that, Yusuke grabbed his hand and moved it closer to his lips so he could kiss it. 

It was a good Sunday to lounge.

No Palace to infiltrate, no request to fulfil in Mementos. Just them being teenagers, upstairs in the attic, while Akira worked on crosswords to increase his knowledge. He wasn’t doing very good though, so at least he had Yusuke. 

Akira looked out the corner of his eye and Yusuke looked like he was trying to remain awake, either that or lost in thought. Akira stroked his hand over his cheek, “Tired?”

Yusuke only hummed at that.

“Come on, I’m almost done with this. You should know this one artist,” Akira leaned back and started to run his hand through his hair again. “What’s the opposite of Red?”

There was a pause but Akira didn’t doubt Yusuke for taking so long, if anything, he was lost in the trance that Akira was petting him. “Green.”

"Green?”  
  
“Mmm.” Yusuke opened his eyes, “Were you expecting another colour?”  
  
“Yeah, actually.” Akira counted the boxes and green fitted perfectly. “Blue.” 

Yusuke adjusted himself and brought his hands around Akira’s waist, having no problem getting comfortable. “I used to think that too, but if you look at it on the colour wheel. Red is directly across from green, that’s what makes them complementary.”

Well, you learn something everyday.  
  
“Did you know that from Kosei?”  
  
“It’s something I learned from… Madarame actually.”

Ah, right.

Akira could feel his grip on waist tighten just a little, he brought his hand back carefully and ran it through his hair again, smoothing down the blue edges. “Did he teach anything besides art?” Yusuke blinked at the sudden question.

“Besides art…?” Yusuke repeated the question, tasting it on his tongue to see how he should react to this. Akira knew about Yusuke but he didn’t know anything too personally with his former Sensei, besides the fact that he could’ve been a better father figure in his life.  
  
“Poetry.”  
  
“Poetry?”  
  
Yusuke  grabbed Akira’s hand and felt the surface of his palm, “He used to read literature to me as a kid, later I realized I enjoyed hearing him recite poetry. So I asked him to teach me.” It was an honest answer, coming from an honest person, Akira wasn’t sure what to expect. “He wasn’t… very good.”

“Did you study on your own then?”  
  
“Later, but it was nice for a while.” Yusuke presses his fingers against Akira’s as if he’s comparing their hand size. “It was nice until he became more serious, as if I wanted to major it. Telling me, it was for the greater good, reputation always mattered.” Soon enough Yusuke’s hands close tightly on his boyfriends. “But I just wanted to able to express myself, through words stronger than slang. Or art that wouldn’t come out correctly.”  
  
“It fits you.”  
  
“Fits me?” Yusuke looked up at Akira and Akira smiled down at him, “Poetry, literature, you always know what to say.” Even when they hung out during the summer time to read, Akira always paid attention to how Yusuke mumbled the words under his breath, never his own book.  
  
“Why, thank you.” Akira watches Yusuke kiss his hand and his cheeks grow warmer. “I never get to talk about it often, my fellow classmates think it’s embarrassing.”  
  
“I think it’s a talent,” How words naturally fall off of his tongue as if he’s reading right out of a book? It really does fit him. And Akira thinks he can’t ask anymore from him, except- “You should write me a poem one day.”

“R-really?” There was an uncertainty in his voice and Akira leaned down to peck his forehead, “Or recite one, whichever one is easier.”  
  
“I’ll… I’ll consider it.” Yusuke averted his eyes, “It’s been awhile since I’ve actually tried writing something… or for someone.”  
  
“Aw, are you embarrassed?” Akira pushed his hair back behind his ear.

“Somewhat…”  
  
“It's okay, It’s just me.”

\---

**Yusuke > Are you free later today?**

**Yusuke > There’s something I want to discuss about with you, regarding last week.**

 

Akira looked at his phone and smiled.

 

 **Akira < Yeah, I’m free.** ****  
**Yusuke > Okay, I’ll meet you at the LeBlanc later today.** **  
** **Yusuke > I love you.**

 

“Texting Yusuke again?” Morgana peeked over at Akira’s phone under the desk and made a face, “Man you two act like an old couple. I don’t need to tag along for this do I?”  
  
All Akira did in response was boop his nose and put his phone away.

 ---

Yusuke looked around the attic and let out a breath. “I would be lying to myself if I said I’m not nervous.”  
  
Akira grinned, and patted the seat next to him on the couch. “You don’t have to do this.”  
  
“No, I do but-” Yusuke took a seat down and held his hands together, “I don’t… want you to look at me any differently.”

“Why would I do that?”  
  
Yusuke remained silent. Akira didn’t pry but waited.  
  
“I… I’ve never been proud of my poetry as I am with my art. Art has always been an easier way to express myself, like writing. But writing... it’s more complicated. Grammar, stylizing, tone…” He let out a heavy sigh and furrowed his brows together, “I don’t want to disappoint you.”  
  
“Yusuke,” Akira grabbed his hand and brought it up to his lips. “I’m not going to critique you on something that comes from the heart.”

It must of been his choice of words, because suddenly Yusuke’s face was warmer now.

“The heart…”  
  
Yusuke nodded to himself pulled his hand away, then turned his full body towards Akira. “I’m ready then.”

Akira grinned and leaned his head against the couch as he watched Yusuke prepare himself. He didn’t start right away but made sure his breathing was regular. Akira placed his hand back into Yusuke’s palm and Yusuke looked up, hopeful.  
  
Hope.  
  
“You make me comfortable, soft light breathing, nervous, with butterflies within lies, _my_ love.”

The grip on Akira's hand got tight for a minute and relaxed again, Yusuke closed his eyes as he spoke.

“For you are the stars, and I am the sky. You gave light to everything that shines,”

Akira remembered when Yusuke invited him to the exhibition.

 

_“This light… Is all of you.”_

 

“Just like your grin, I feel crooked. Good. Differen’t. And Unique. Because I am the only being who, as you’ve told me, has _your_ love.” 

And he remembers when he kissed him in front of everyone.

“Like rain, to an umbrella, you are complimentary, to me.”

And he definitely remembers kissing Yusuke back.

Slowly, Yusuke let go of Akira’s hands and opened his eyes nervously. “How was-”  
  
Akira leaned in towards Yusuke and brushed his lips against his, “Incredible.”

There was no sweeter way to describe how he felt. How every word, voiced them.  
  
Yusuke kissed him back in no time and his hands found his way through the dark hair, ruffling it and playfully tugging on it as he slid his lips across his.  
  
When they pulled away Akira rested his forehead against his boyfriend's, not bothered by how his glasses pushed awkwardly on his face.  
  
“Thank you, Akira.”

“What for? I should be thanking you, that was nice.” Akira smiled harder as he saw Yusuke get bashful.

“It took a while to write but… I’m glad it met your expectations.”  
  
“It exceeded them, Yusuke. You know what this means right?”  
  
Yusuke raised a brow, “You have to start writing for me now. You’re committed.”  
  
“Oh, I am?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s in the contract and everything.”  
  
“Contract?”  
  
“You signed it with your lips, remember?”  
  
Akira leaned back in and kissed Yusuke again, who only hummed happily against him. When he pulled away he pushed the blue strands of hair behind his ear, “Come on, you deserve some coffee, writer.”

“I would love that.”

 

If Akira considered himself red, and Yusuke was blue, he was sure they already created purple.

But they didn’t need a colour wheel to tell them that.

**Author's Note:**

> Poem : https://hellopoetry.com/poem/259050/music-to-eyes/  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
